


I'll always be there (because I love you)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, a very VERY good friend, chaennie, jennie is a very good friend, rosie is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: where rosie is a whiny baby and jennie takes care of her





	I'll always be there (because I love you)

"Come _on, _Rosie. It's not gonna be that bad. You won't even feel anything."

"Easy for _you _to say. No one is gonna cut open _your _mouth and take _your _teeth."

"First of all, that's an over exaggeration and you know it." Jennie said, trying to reason with a very hostile Chaeyoung.

"Second, they're not gonna cut open your mouth. It's really a very simple procedure. You saw that video, didn't you? And they're only gonna take literally one single tooth."

Rosé pouted her lips and crossed her arms like a stubborn child. She knew everything Jennie was saying was correct but the thought of a bunch of strangers having their fingers in her mouth while she was unconscious just didn't sit well with her.

"Well, that doesn't make it any less horrifying. I mean, who does this anyway?" Rosé said indignantly.

"Literally everyone, Chaeyoung."

"I still don't wanna do it."

"You have no choice but to do it." Jennie said, crossing her arms and staring Rosé down.

They continued having a silent staring contest, trying to get the other to relent.

Finally, after about two minutes, Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in a defeated gesture.

"_Fiiine__. _I'll do it. I'll get my stupid wisdom tooth removed. But only if you promise to come with me." Rosé said pleadingly, willing Jennie to say yes by giving her very intense puppy eyes.

Jennie had already been planning to go with her anyway but it was fun watching Chaeyoung beg so she decided to play hard to get.

"Ahh I don't know, Rosie. I have a lot of work today...." Jennie said, pretending to think very hard about it. She glimpsed at Chaeyoung from the corner of eyes and saw the defeated and sad expression on her face. Jennie smiled softly at that and decided to cut her some slack.

"But I guess I can go, if we hurry that is." Jennie finished.

"Really?!?!? I'm gonna go get ready right now. Please wait right here!" And with that, Rosé went to prepare herself to get her wisdom tooth removed.

"Dork." Jennie mumbled, shaking her head.

******

"Are you sure it won't hurt?" Chaeyoung asked for the umpteenth time.

"Roseanne Park, if you ask me that one more time, I will personally make sure they make this simple procedure as painful as possible for you. So shhh." Jennie said, practically dragging Chaeyoung into the dentist's office.

"Hello. We're here for the 3 o clock appointment." Jennie said sweetly to the receptionist, as if she hadn't practically threatened to torture someone less than a minute ago.

"Right this way, ma'am."

Chaeyoung had a death grip on Jennie's arm and it seemed she had no plans on letting to because it seemed to be getting tighter the closer they got to the procedure room.

"Listen, hey. It's gonna be alright. It'll be over before you know it. And I'll be right outside the whole time, okay?" Jennie said softly.

Chaeyoung reluctantly let go of Jennie's arm when they arrived at the room. She still looked quite unsure so Jennie held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Promise you'll be there when I come out."

"I'll always be there."

********

After about an hour and a half, the procedure was finally over and they let Chaeyoung out the room in a wheelchair. She seemed suspiciously chirpy as she came out, beaming at whomever she passed.

One of the nurses approached Jennie and explained that they had to give an extra dose of anesthesia to Chaeyoung to calm her down enough to complete the procedure without any complications. However, this would mean that she'd act a bit......high for a few hours.

Jennie had never dealt with Chaeyoung in any kind of intoxicated form so she was quite intrigued by the whole situation.

"Oh my gosh, _Jennie_!!!" Came a high pitched squeal before Chaeyoung practically jumped into her arms and almost tumbled them both over. Thankfully, Jennie had a firm hold on her waist.

This was gonna be an interesting day.

*****

They were driving back to the house and Chaeyoung had been uncharacteristically quiet. Usually, she'd have made a few comments about whatever but this time she was just staring out the window in wonder.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with the sky?" Chaeyoung suddenly asked.

"I mean, what does it matter why it's blue. Just let it be whatever colour it wants." She continued.

"Well, I think they're more interested in the whole scientific part of it, Chaeyoung." Jennie replied.

"Still. What if people started asking _you_ why you're so pale? You'd be annoyed wouldn't you? What if everytime there's a huge storm or hurricane, it's just the sky being mad at us for being so irritating?"

Jennie chuckled at that.

"I guess I understand where you're coming from. But what can we do? Humans will be humans."

"I wish I weren't human sometimes." Chaeyoung said, again looking back out the window.

"Is that so? What would you want to be then?"

"I don't know. An animal? Some kind of bird? There's just so many options." Chaeyoung pouted.

"You can be whatever you want, Rosie. It's all in the imagination."

"Physical forms are too much work. I wanna be the wind." She suddenly perked up and stared at Jennie with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Imagine Jennie. I'd be free to go wherever I want, whenever I want. Just be completely free. Nothing holding me down." Chaeyoung spoke with such passion, it brought a fond smile onto Jennie's face.

"I could take you anywhere you wanted! Oh but wait." Chaeyoung slumped down again.

"I can't carry you then. You'd be too heavy for me."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Huh? You're not fat. You actually have a really amazing body. Sometimes I just wanna hug you because you seem so tiny. And your cheeks are adorable." Chaeyoung said seriously.

Jennie had concluded that this lack of filter was due to the excess of anaesthesia. She blushed because she realized that this must be the thoughts that Rosé didn't usually voice aloud and what she actually thought about Jennie.

"Oh hush you. Anyway, why do you get to be wind and I'm still stuck in my mortal body? I'd become a leaf for you, so you can carry me wherever you want"

"You'd do that for me?" Chaeyoung said.

"I'd do anything for you."

They had finally arrived at the house and Jennie sat there and waited for Rosé to say something. But she was just sitting there and staring at her lap. Then Jennie saw a tear fall onto her lap and panicked, thinking she said something wrong and hurt an extremely emotionally vulnerable Chaeyoung.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? What happened?? I'm so sorry! Why are you crying?" Jennie placed both hands on Chaeyoung's cheeks and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." Came a very tearful response.

"Wh---Excuse me?" Jennie stuttered.

"How can you be so perfect. You're so amazing and kind and good and gorgeous." Chaeyoung was practically sobbing at this point and Jennie sighed inwardly. She should've expected this. Sober Chaeyoung would shower her with compliments every chance she got, so it was obvious that high Chaeyoung would just be a more intensified version of that.

"Rosie..."

Jennie had no idea how to proceed with this situation. Chaeyoung was a girl with a lotta tears so this was nothing new to Jennie. But unlike other times, Jennie didn't know what to say to her that'd make her stop crying.

"Hey, let's go inside. We can open a tub of your favourite ice cream and watch a movie, yeah? Please stop crying." Jennie said in a pleading tone.

"I'm so," _sniff "_tired," _sniff _"I just wanna," _sniff _"sleep." Rosé said.

"That's okay. Lets go so we can get you to bed."

"I'm too tired to walk all the way there."

Chaeyoung looked at Jennie with her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips and Jennie knew exactly what she was asking.

"Oh boy. You're lucky I love you, Park Chaeyoung."

Jennie got out of the car and went to Chaeyoung's side and opened the door. She then proceeded to crouch in front of the car and Chaeyoung happily climbed onto her back.

"Here we go." Jennie said, standing up.

Rosé placed her head down on Jennie's shoulder and hugged her neck.

Jennie quite liked the feeling of Chaeyoung on her back like that so she walked as slow as possible to the house.

Jennie struggled to open the door with one hand while holding onto Chaeyoungs leg with the other but she didn't wanna make her cry again, so she managed to do it somehow.

Jennie took Chaeyoung straight to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. It seemed Chaeyoung was fast asleep as she was lightly snoring. There were still remnants of dry tears on her cheeks and Jennie gently wiped them away, being careful not to wake her up.

Chaeyoung stirred a bit and held Jennie's hand against her cheek.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Chaeyoung said.

"I'll always be here, Park Chaeyoung."

* * *


End file.
